The thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is dominantly used in a flat panel display device due to its various advantages, such as small volume, low power consumption, comparatively lower manufacture cost, free of radiation, etc.
LC displays have been widely used for various applications in the life. With the development of the LC display techniques, a variety of LC compounds have been used in practical applications. The properties of an LC compound concerned in these applications include phase transition temperature, optical anisotropy, dielectric anisotropy, viscosity, specific resistance of the LC compound. It is important in the art to develop a novel LC compound and a composition comprising the LC compound, so as to improve the properties thereof and further improve the application performances of the LC display.
The clearing point of the existing LC material is typically about 100° C., which is relatively low such that the application range of the LC display is limited.